The present invention relates to a dual clutch arrangement for a dual clutch transmission, having an input shaft, a first friction clutch, a second friction clutch, two output shafts, a hub which is fixed to the housing, a first piston/cylinder arrangement which is fixed to the housing, and a second piston/cylinder arrangement which is fixed to the housing, with input members of the friction clutches being connected to the input shaft, with output members of the friction clutches in each case being connected to one of the two output shafts, and with it being possible for the friction clutches to be actuated in each case by means of one of the piston/cylinder arrangements, which are fixed to the housing, and an axial bearing.
Dual clutch transmissions have a dual clutch arrangement and two partial transmissions. The partial transmissions are generally designed as spur gear transmissions. Here, one of the partial transmissions is assigned to the even gear stages, and the other is assigned to the odd gear stages.
It is possible, by means of overlapping actuation of the two clutches of the dual clutch arrangement, to carry out a gearshift without an interruption in tractive force.
Said type of dual clutch transmission is suitable for motor vehicles, in particular for passenger vehicles.
Nowadays, fluidically operated (wet) friction clutches, for example wet-running multiplate clutches, are generally used in dual clutch arrangements.
A dual clutch arrangement is known from DE 10 2004 013 265 A1, in which dual clutch arrangement the two friction clutches are assigned in each case one jointly-rotating actuating piston, and with the actuating pistons having a first radial active face which faces towards a piston space which can be acted on with pressure, and a second radial active face which faces towards a centrifugal force pressure compensation space. Fluid is supplied to the piston spaces via a jointly-rotating hub and a rotary leadthrough which is arranged between said hub and the housing.
A disadvantage of said type of dual clutch arrangement is the fact that it is relatively highly complex and produces high drag torques.
A comparable dual clutch arrangement is known from DE 102 23 780 C1.
It is known from DE 10 2004 061 020 A1 to provide two piston/cylinder arrangements, which are nested one inside the other radially and act in the same direction, so as to be fixed to the housing on a hub which is fixed to the housing. The piston/cylinder arrangements act via lever arrangements on the friction clutches, which are likewise nested one inside the other radially, of the dual clutch arrangement.
An input member of the radially outer friction clutch is rotatably mounted on a section of the first output shaft (inner output shaft) which extends in the direction to the crankshaft.